


Condo and Lyle thing I wrote for legion appreciation week

by PrincessProjectra



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: All Condo wants is Lyle's attention, And on a related note why must I do everything myself?, M/M, Why do these two sweet dorky gays not get more attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessProjectra/pseuds/PrincessProjectra
Summary: Lyle comes home late from the legion with news for Condo and all Condo wants is to win Lyle's heart.





	Condo and Lyle thing I wrote for legion appreciation week

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Ghosts in the Clubhouse, slightly combined with secret origins #47.

When Condo saw that Lyle had not returned home and there was no message from him saying that he was on a mission, he panicked, Being a legionnaire is dangerous, what if Lyle had gotten hurt or worse... He hadn’t even told Lyle how… No that was too horrible, maybe he had just fallen asleep at legion HQ, that seemed like something that would happen to Lyle.

As he considered going to Legion HQ to go see if Lyle was okay (on one hand he would find out if Lyle was alright, one the other, that was a lot of people he didn’t know...) he heard the door to the apartment open and Lyle walked in.

“Sorry I’m late, I was held back by stuff at the legion.” Lyle offered as an explanation while he grabbed the stuff for Condo’s medicine. 

“What was it?”

Lyle said in a calm voice, in hopes not to make Condo freak out, “Oh, just some weird things going on at the HQ, like things disappearing, so I spent some time later there than normal, and I heard some noise and went to go check it out, and then got knocked out by some stuff falling over.”

“Did you figure out what made the sound, or why the things fell over?”

“...No, but it is nothing for you to worry about, I’ll just be staying tonight at HQ again to see if it happens again.”

“It sounds like you could need help. Maybe I could-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

Silence went between them as Lyle put the medicine away, as Lyle clearly did not want to continue the conversation, no matter how much Condo wanted to continue it.

“How has the medicine been working for you Condo, are you feeling any better?” 

“Yeah, I feel a lot better, maybe one day I won’t have to rely on the medicine anymore.”

“That is good because I have signed you up for Legion Academy, under the alias Chemical King.”

“You did?!?! I mean my power isn’t that great, or useful. I’ll will probably just mess up, and ‘king’ seems like a lot, because as I said, my power isn’t that that great, it even can harm me. I think you should probably-”

“What did I tell you about talking like that, Condo?”

“That I shouldn’t.”

“And do you know why?” Lyle said walking over to him and poking him. “Because you are smart,” he poked him again, “clever,” he did it again, “adorable, one of a kind...” 

Lyle continued both complementing and poking him, while both laughed, “Ok, ok I get it, Lyle stop it.”

“Good, now Condo, what am I?”

“A jerk,-”

“I am not.”

“-a dork, brilliant, heroic, nice, handsome a-and…”

Lyle was smiling at him now, greife Lyle had such a nice smile, and just to make things worse for Condo, Lyle had started leaning even closer to him. “And?”

And I love you, is what Condo wanted to say, but instead, while blushing, said, “Are you sure you don’t want help at HQ, I would be happy to do?”

“Condo I said no, okay, your worry is sweet, but I won’t need help. Alright?” 

“Alright.” But as Condo said that a plan was forming on how he would sneak into the Legion HQ, save Lyle from getting hurt and win his heart.


End file.
